Lioness's Nightmare Starring Lioness and Axel
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Lioness is having a nightmare that Paine kills Axel and in this dream she goes on a rampage to make Paine pay for Axel the person she secretly loved. LionessxAxel romance in it a tiny bit.


Lioness's Nightmare Starring Lioness and Axel

Set a year after the series.

Lioness was doing her Capoeira when she began to feel sleepy and she yawned.

"Capoeira and fighting crime is hard work but I deserve the rest." She smiled and settled down on her bed.

Lioness's so-called dream

It was a plain normal Tuesday and once again it was King's turn to cook breakfast when Axel came in.

"Garrett called Paine is out of jail." He told all of us.

"I know what is going to happen so gear it up!" Lioness called and Axel smiled.

Soon they were in the Slamma driving to the centre of Landmark City where Paine was stealing a meteor from a display which was going to be taken to the museum until Paine grabbed it!

"I don't remember inviting you to this party." Said Paine.

"Like Axel said before it's more our style to crash it Paine." Reminded Lioness and winked at Axel who just nodded.

"Just in time for more Paine Manning same goes for your little buddies." Cackled Paine.

"Hey watch who you're calling little." Said King.

"Easy King I'll handle Paine you lot will get your share." Said Axel as he and Paine began to battle very hard then a blast of energy from the meteor made everyone in Landmark City weak as a kitten.

"Much better with everyone grovelling at my feet." Cackled Paine.

Then Axel got up.

"NOT EVERYONE PAINE!" yelled Axel as he punched Paine hard making him fly two feet.

"Manning you are going to do more than grovel at my feet you're going to die at my feet." Cackled Paine.

"NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!" yelled Axel.

"AXEL DON'T FIGHT PAINE WE NEED TO THINK OF A PLAN!" Lioness called but Axel didn't listen and battled Paine anyway until Paine grabbed him and did his Touch of Paine! "AXEL NO!"

"ARGH! LIONESS I'M SORRY!" cried Axel then he pasted out dead!

(Paine laughs)

"AXEL!" cried Lioness breaking into tears. "PAINE YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT YOU KILLED THE PERSON I LOVED MORE THAN ANYONE!"

"Ah well that's life." Said Paine.

"No it's not life it's going to be called getting revenge on you!" called Lioness angrily as she tried to attack Paine but King grabbed her! "LET ME GO KING!"

"WE NEED A PLAN CAT IF WE'RE GOING TO STOP PAINE!" called King.

Then Lioness calmed as Paine ran off.

"Ok but we take Axel to the med." Sighed Lioness.

Later at the hospital.

"I'm sorry." Said the doctor. "But I'm afraid your friend…..is gone."

"Oh no!" cried Lioness breaking into deep tears.

"Paine has crossed the line this time." Said Shark. "He killed not just our leader but our bestest friend."

"We got to stop Paine!" growled Hawk.

"No you won't I will." Said Lioness. "He killed Axel my friend my love and now it's time for payback!"

"Lioness calm down!" called King.

"I WON'T CALM DOWN UNTIL PAINE BLEEDS TO DEATH!" yelled Lioness.

Then she jumped out of the window and started looking for Paine.

"WHY COULDN'T I TELL AXEL HOW I FELT ABOUT HIM BEFORE PAINE GODDAMN KILLED HIM!?" asked Lioness angrily.

"BECAUSE YOU ARE A WEAK LITTLE BRAT LIONESS!" cackled Paine who had just arrived when he saw Lioness growling at him.

"LET'S FINISH THIS!" she growled angrily.

"Yes let's." smirked Paine.

Soon the final showdown began with it getting bloody.

"WHAT MADE YOU THINK YOU COULD BEAT ME LEONE!?" yelled Paine.

"I KNEW I COULD BECAUSE I WANT YOU TO KNOW HOW PAINE REALLY FEELS WHEN YOU KILL A GIRL'S SECRET LOVE!" yelled Lioness as she punched Paine in the face! "AND I AM GOING TO MAKE SURE YOU NEVER HARM ANOTHER SOUL!"

"SO LEONE ALL THIS OVER MANNING!" yelled Paine as he punched Lioness breaking her shoulder! "LOOK AT IT THIS WAY YOU WILL JOIN HIM…..IN THE AFTERLIFE! (cackles)!"

"NOT IF I KILL YOU FIRST!" Lioness yelled so angrily that she began to get tearful and began to use all her Capoeira skills and kicked Paine halfway across Landmark City! "HOW DOES IT FEEL PAINE YOU GETTING THE PAINE!?"

"NOT BAD WORKS BETTER ON MY VICTIMS!" cackled Paine and then coughed up blood!

"WELL ALL THAT IS LEFT TO SAY IS GOODBYE PAINE!" yelled Lioness then King came in with the others.

"Lioness finishing Paine off won't bring back Axel." Said King.

Then Lioness calmed down.

"You're right Crey I just wanted Paine to know how much Paine it is to lose a loved one." Explained Lioness.

"I think he's learnt a lot." Said King.

"JUST ENOUGH TO KILL YOU FOUR AS WELL!" yelled Paine as he blasted Hawk and Shark! "YOUR TURN KINGSTON AND LEONE!"

"JUST TRY US PAINE!" yelled King as he battled Paine until Paine used his Paine powers on him! "Cat save Landmark City make me proud."

Then King died.

"I WILL!" called Lioness as she kicked the meteor then it began to break!  
"IT'S OVERLOADING!" yelled Paine.

"JUST STOPPING YOU OH AND ALEX AXEL SENDS HIS REGUARDS!" yelled Lioness the meteor exploded killing both Paine and Lioness.

Reality

"ARGH!" cried Lioness. "AXEL! KING! HAWK! SHARK!"

Then Axel and the others hurried and Lioness hugged Axel.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Said Shark.

"Yeah you guys it was the worst nightmare I have ever had." Said Lioness with tears in her eyes. "The worst part is Axel died at Paine's hands then so did the rest of you and I destroyed Paine with me with Axel's regards."

"You're safe now Cat." Said Axel wiping Lioness's eyes.

"And you don't need to worry about Paine is being moved to a very high security prison deep underground." Explained King.

"I guess that's good I just hope he doesn't escape." Said Lioness.

"We'll be guarding him Cat." Said King.

"So Paine ain't going no where." Said Hawk.

"Cat get some rest." Instructed Axel.

"Only if you stay with me Axel." Said Lioness. "Please."

Axel nodded.

"Axel before either of leaves this world which I hope won't happen for 7000 years I just want you to know how much I truly and deeply love you." Said Lioness as she held Axel closely to her.

"I love you too Cat I always have and we won't die for 7000 years anyway we got a lot to do in our lives all of us do mainly us." Said Axel. "I don't exactly know how to explain it."

"You don't need too Axel I know what you mean." Smiled Lioness and she and Axel kissed deeply. "And Axel thanks for saving my life a lot in the past."

"My pleasure Cat my pleasure." Admitted Axel.

"(Lioness giggles) You're sweet." Smiled Lioness and they kissed even deeper before having a very good sleep.

Iris Out The End


End file.
